


Fixing Things

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chubby Thor, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing Scene Avengers Endgame, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Missing scenes from Avengers Endgame, so obviously spoilers, also might not make sense if you haven't watched the movie. (Basically I really enjoyed the film but thaught my boys could have done with more screen time together, so I did that)Bruce and Thor were In a relationship before the whole  Thanos thing. they left things open ended and the reunion is full of angst. Thor is in a bad place and Bruce has to help him get through that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! Obviously I have only seen Endgame once so far so sorry of I get the time line of the movie a little wrong.  
> Please comment and stuff!  
> I have plans to update but if I will or not is another matter lmao!

After the snap, and Thor killing Thanos, their goodbyes were rushed. They only found a couple moments alone, and they were always too distraught and confused to say much. They held each other, and kissed softly, more as an attempt to ground each other than anything. Thor explained, in broken sentences, he needed to be with his people. There was an invite to come along, but Bruce felt he should stay far away from anyone, he feared he would do more damage. They were too caught up in it to properly assure each other that the current events were not the fault of the other. Thor left with a promise to meet once he had sorted things out, whatever that meant. As the years went bye, Bruce gave up hope of seeing thor again. He eventually found peace, Thanos had taken a lot of loved ones away, he was lucky if anything, knowing Thor was out there somewhere, that's more than a lot of people had. 

 

Five Years Later 

 

Bruce's thoughts of Thor were happy memories, some of the happiest he had. He used them to remind himself that there is good in the universe. Now he was going to see him again, too focused on the thought that they were possibly so close to undoing what Thanos did, it didn't cross his mind were he would be picking up his relationship with Thor, just that the world needed them together right now. All that was on Bruce's mind was the mission, the time travel, how crazy that seemed but how this is the most hope the world has had in five years. 

 

When he saw Thor is heart broke, it was apparent the years had been hard for him. He looked like he hadn't moved on at all, he'd been stuck in a state of deep depression, being carless for his body and his surroundings as if he no longer cared for anything. Bruce know exactly what it was like to be in that place, several times over, he wanted to hold Thor so badly, to care for him, to nurse his mind back to health. He almost felt selfish, how could he have been almost thriving during the past five years, working on his relationship with Hulk, his work and the community, when Thor, the man he loved, was suffering like this. 

 

The mission took over Bruce's mind again, and once he had convinced Thor to work with them, the only talk they had was about that. That was until the night before the main event. Bruce was trying to get to sleep, running the numbers over and over in his head, considering all the possibilities of what tomorrow would bring. He was rightfully very anxious about traveling into the past, but he know how to work with his anxiety, especially when he know what he was doing was the right thing. There was a soft knock on his door, it was so quiet he almost didn't notice it, there was a pause then a slightly louder knock.  
“Hello?” Bruce called out.  
The Door creaked open and there stood Thor, in an oversized dressing gown and jogging bottoms. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted.  
“Bruce?” He said, almost a whisper.  
“Yes Thor?” Bruce replied, taking a cautious step towards the other man. This was obviously the invitation Thor was looking for as he ran at Bruce with all his force to embrace him. Despite occupying the Hulk's body, this caught him off guard and Thor was still extremely strong, so he almost toppled over, but kept his balance by holding onto Thor as tightly as he could.  
“Oh Bruce” Thor almost sobbed into Bruce's chest.  
“I've got you, it's okay my dear, my love” whispered Bruce, stroking Thor's matted hair. Thor looked up at him in confusion, only to be met with the softest of kisses on his temple. That was it, Thor broke down into tears, he went to sit on Bruce's bed and hid his face. Bruce sat next to him, continuing to comfort him, stroking his back and whispering to him, it's going to be okay.  
“I don't deserve this.” Thor finally said.  
“Yes you do”  
“This whole thing is my fault, you know that right? Not only am I a bad king to my people, and I failed at stopping Thanos, I failed you, I left you, I'm a monster!” He tried to push himself away from Bruce but only found himself with two strong arms wrapped around him, and his face nuzzled in a huge, rough, woolen jumper.  
“I don't blame you Thor, not for any of it. You've been through so much, it's understandable that you haven't been performing well. Tomorrow you get a chance to make things right. We will fix things, together, as a team. Then you can work on sorting out that messy head of yours” He kissed Thor on the top of his head.  
“How do you do it?, How do you work through this much pain and guilt?”  
“I don't know, it's tough, so so tough, and there is no one right way to do it. You need to figure it out yourself Thor, but I believe in you, you're strong enough.”  
“You're stronger than me”  
“Bullshit, you're the strongest avenger!”  
Thor smiled, and Bruce's heart broke all over again. He held Thor's face in his big hands, tilted him up to kiss his mouth. The kiss was gentle and warm, and felt like coming home when you thought you never would again. It was only then that They realised just how much they had been missing each other, and neither of them wanted to stop kissing.  
“Can I stay the night? With you?” Thor asked, his lips still pressed against Bruce's. Bruce nodded, picked Thor up and got into bed, laying the other man on his chest. Thor inhaled Bruce's scent and Bruce let his hands lazily explore the new softness of Thor's body. They fell asleep like that, both as content as they had been for as long as they could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has an emotional time.   
> Some angst some smut.   
> They are so in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay everyone! So there is smut in this chapter, obvi you can just skip over it but imo it enhances the plot of not only this fic but also endgame if you know how Thor gets fucked! 
> 
> Once again, I apologize for any mistakes, I just write for fun and u don't find proof reading all that much fun. 
> 
> Please please please comment! Let me know what you think!

Thor woke up, for the first time in as long as he could remember he didn't feel like absolute shit. His head wasn't pounding with a hangover or spinning with intoxication, it was calm. His mind was blank, not a single stressful or negative thought. This allowed him to wake slowly, and come to as he noticed his surrounding. He took in the feeling of a big pair of arms draped over his body. The slow and steady up and down of the huge chest he was laying on, as the man he was using a pillow snored. He could feel the itchiness of Bruce's jumper on his cheek, not enough to annoy him though, just another little sensation that reminded him the man he loved was holding him again. He could smell Bruce, he recognised the avocado smell of all natural, cruelty free body wash that came in a bar with no packaging that Bruce always insisted on using. 

 

He spaced out for a while, just happy existing in this warm and safe space Bruce had made for him. He was only partially conscious of his cock, semi hard and pressed against Bruce's large thigh, he guessed while he was sleeping his subconscious had gotten a bit excited about the presence of the other man. Other than that his mind was pretty much blank, it felt like a break in a storm that had been going on for years. 

 

He didn't know how long he'd been like that for, but a light kiss on the top of his head brought him around.   
“Huh?” Thor mumbled  
“Are you awake, gorgeous?” Came a sleepy voice from above him   
“Yeah” Thor said into Bruce's jumper. He felt Bruce shift a little to look at the alarm clock. The movement disturbed his comfortable position so he let out a disgruntled huff, but soon his chest-pillow was back where it belonged, and he was receiving apologetic back rubs.   
“It's not even five in the morning, gorgeous” Bruce said, sleep still thick in his voice.  
“Huh?”   
“It's five in the morning, dear”   
“Gorgeous?”   
“Yes?”   
“What?”  
“What?”   
“You called me gorgeous”   
“Yeah, I did, do you not like it? I'll stop If you wish” Bruce said, concern sneaking into his voice.  
Thor was confused, he was too sleepy for this. It was one thing Bruce inviting him into his bed, but to be complimented like this, surly he didn't deserve this.   
“Thor?...”  
He realised he'd been quiet for probably a bit to long   
“I'm.. I'm sorry.. please don't stop” he found himself sounding more needy than he cared to sound, and buried his head in the safety of Bruce's jumper in shame. Bruce's chest shook as he chucked, squeezing Thor into a tighter hug.  
“My gorgeous man, my stunning, handsome, strong and charming, beautiful, perfect man.” Whispered Bruce into Thor's hair. Thor gathered the energy to look up at Bruce, only to find himself being kissed. Their mouths lazily pressed against each other, Thor felt of vibration of the other moaning softly in appreciation. “Honestly Thor, the things you do to me” Bruce mumbled against his lips before kissing him, passionately this time, as if he had just came to and realised how desperately he needed this. 

 

Huge hands started to wander over Thor's body, it hadn't fully dawned on him until this moment just how much Bruce had changed in the past few years. He had merged with the hulk, changing his body drastically. Thor could feel the pure strength behind the hands that were gripping his hips and massaging his neck, yet he felt nothing but safety, love and passion. He didn't mind a single bit what Bruce looked like, and to be honest, he was excited about exploring every inch of this new body… That's if Bruce would allow him that is, Thor knew he hadn't been kind to Bruce, not talking to him for so long when they had been through so much. In Thor's opinion, Bruce had every right to turn him away, say he wanted nothing to do with him. If Bruce knew his own worth he should know that he deserved a lover a thousand times more competent than himself. Especially as of late, Thor had done nothing but sit in his own filth and feel sorry for himself, what on earth did he even think he has doing in the arms of a man as wonderful as Bruce, he'd done nothing to deserve this, he shouldn't be there, how could Bruce love a man like him?… Fuck. There they were again. Those horrible thoughts, the storm that had been raging in his brain for years. They were ruining this moment with Bruce. They ruined everything. 

 

He pulled away from the kiss too suddenly.   
“Thor? What's wrong?”   
He didn't answer.  
“Don't you want this?”   
Still no answer.   
“It's okay if you don't, of cause it is. I know it's been ages, I shouldn't have just assumed you wanted to just carry on from where he left off, I'm sorry if I moved too quickly…. Thor? Please say something?..”   
Thor sighed, and finally poured his heart out. “What I did to you was awful, it's one thing in a long list of terrible things I've done. They add up and all come back to me, to taunt me. I know I've done so much damage, failed so many people, people I loved, people who trusted me. It haunts me every moment of every day. I know I'm not a good man, I could go on and on about my mistakes, but I just want to be free of them. I want them to be quiet, I've suffered enough, they won't leave me alone. My mind insists on relentlessly reminding me of my failures. It won't let me forget or move on. I just want rid of it, Bruce. I want to enjoy this moment with you, I can't believe how lucky I am to be here with you, I appreciate you more than anything. I wish I could just be happy but my brain, my worthless brain won't stop.” He looked at Bruce, eyes filling with tears.   
“Oh Thor” Bruce started. “I'm so sorry. My love, I'm sorry.” He caressed Thor's face as gently as he could manage. “Me saying this won't help you, but I need you to know that I know how you feel. I think I understand, as much as one person can understand another's pain anyway. I can't fix this, but if I could I would. I would give the world for you to be happy, to know how good you are, for you to feel worth something. When I told you last night that you're strong, that you can get through this, I meant it. I meant it a thousand times over. If you need to hear it, if hearing it from me means anything to you, you're worth so much. Please try and remember that every compliment I give you, every bit of praise, I mean it, I mean it more than anything, Thor. I really really do. I don't know what else to say other than that, again, I'm sorry.”   
Thor felt a weight lifted, Bruce's words helped as much as any words could help.   
“Don't apologize.” Thor said, he didn't feel like crying anymore. Other than a lingering bit of guilt for laying all his emotions onto Bruce, his mind was almost entirely peaceful again now. “This might be strange, but can we move on now. Pretend I didn't just say all of that for little while. You've been so kind to me, I'd love to just give you a romantic morning without anything getting in the way. Can you forgive me? Can we please start over?” Thor almost begged the last bit. His emotions were all over the place. He hoped Bruce would understand, allow it to slide and carry on with the wonderful kisses and affection they were sharing only a few moments ago.   
“Anything you need, stunning. Come here, let me kiss you.”   
Of cause he understood, Bruce was the most loving and caring person Thor had ever met. He would do anything to make Thor happy, he was a fool for ever doubting the unwavering love Bruce had for him. 

 

Thor moved quickly, with the aim of kissing Bruce's breath away. They kissed like it was their first time, but like old lovers simultaneously. With so much excitement and heat, but also an abundance of emotions and meaning. Soon Thor found himself straddling Bruce's hips. His hands tugging at Bruce's jumper, attempting to pull him closer despite the fact they were already pressed against each other at every contact point possible in this position. Bruce squeezed Thor's ass, and smiled when he found that it fitted into his hand like they were made for eachother. His beard was longer than he'd ever seen before, and Bruce enjoyed the new experience of feeling it against his face even as he kissed down his jaw and neck. When he finally came to a place where there was little to no hair, around the Adam's apple, he bit down softly. Thor's throat vibrated under Bruce's mouth as he moaned in pleasure. Needing to hear more of that, Bruce sucked at Thor's neck. The reaction was more than Bruce could have dreamed of, Thor's head lolled back, his eyes shut and his mouth opened as he let out another, louder moan. He continued to suck at Thor's exposed neck, desperate to make the god on his lap react. He did exactly that, almost whimpering with pleasure now, and rolling his hips back against Bruce's hand that found an even firmer grip on his backside. “Fuck” Bruce hissed “that's it”. Nibbling, sucking and licking every exposed piece of skin In front of him made the Thor cry out in pleasure.   
“So beautiful, such beautiful sounds.” Thor's face was quickly turning red. He always got flushed when he was aroused, but at this moment he was also embarrassed. He was coming undone simply from having his neck kissed. He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed physical contact in this way, but Bruce's lips on his skin felt like healing magic.

Both of their cocks were aching to be touched at this point. They could both feel the others, even through the layers of clothing between them. Using the Hulks strength, Bruce pushed Thor's hips to grind against his exactly where he wanted it, against his own. So their cocks both got just enough friction to relive the aching for a moment. Bruce tugged at Thor's dressing gown, silently asking permission to remove it. Thor nodded so it was thrown across the rom, followed by his sweat pants and then Bruce's jumper. The pair spent a moment, simply staring at each other, taking In the sight, but they quickly got distracted by another heated kiss.

 

Bruce's huge hands played with Thor's soft ass cheeks, until one of his fingers found its way between the cheeks and applied the slightest bit of pressure to Thor's hole. This made the blond gasp, look at his lover with pleading eyes and attempt to grind backwards onto the finger. Bruce held Thor's hips very still though, he didn't want him rushing things and hurting himself. He knew this body could do a lot of damage and the last thing he wanted was for Thor to feel anything less than pure pleasure. “Shhh Thor, tell me what you want.”   
“Bruce” Thor pleaded   
“Yes my love”   
“Bruce please”   
“Tell me”   
“Fuck me please, I need you to fuck me”   
“Good boy”  
With that Bruce picked Thor up and placed him so he was sitting on the bed next to him. Thor whined because he hated not being touched, even for a second, but Bruce had to lean over to the bedside table and retrieve the lube.   
“Hey gorgeous” Bruce smiled at Thor, handing him the bottle “do you think you could prepare yourself for me?”   
Thor nodded. He moved as fast as he possibly could, slicking a finger with lube and pushing it carefully into his hole.   
“Bend over, ass in the air, let me see” Bruce commanded. Thor submitted, he thrust his backside as high as he could, held his cheeks apart with one hand and fucked himself with the other. Soon he had two fingers inside himself. He was whimpering, still grumpy that Bruce wasn't touching him.

 

Bruce sat back and enjoyed the sight In front of him. For as long as he had been with Thor he had ways marveled at his beauty, just looking at this man you could tell he was a god. Thor's body had changed so much since the last time they were together, and Bruce might love it even more now. His thighs were wide and soft, Bruce wanted to grab them, to hold them, maybe rest his head on them and fall asleep. He noted how tempting Thor's ass looked, as he held his cheeks apart, his fingers were digging into the succulent flesh, perfectly showcasing how peachy they were. His hips were rounded, the motion of them rocking back and forth as Thor thrusted back into his own fingers was practically begging for Bruce to grab hold of them. His back was large and smoot, with a couple odd beads of sweat running down it. Bruce couldn't see much of his stomach from here, but he knew how breathtaking it was. Round and warm, with stretch marks the shape of lighting bolts either side and a dusting of blond hair In a trail down the middle. Bruce couldn't help himself buy imagine how it move as he fuked Thor into the mattress. 

 

After what felt like eternity to Thor, Bruce held his face tenderly before pressing one of his fingers into his mouth. The girth of the finger was impressive, it almost filled Thor's mouth nicely. He was sure if Bruce wanted him to he would be gagging on it. Instead he sucked it, swirling his tongue around it and moaning at the weight of it in his mouth.   
“Stunning” Bruce praised, “do you think you could be extra good? Open that gorgeous ass of yours up even wider?”   
Thor humed before adding an additional finger to the two he was already fucking himself with.   
“That's it, beautiful” Bruce smiled and slowly began to fuck Thor's throat with his finger. Thor moaned in pleasure, he felt almost satisfied like this, he could almost ignore his cock crying out for attention underneath him. Finally Bruce pulled his finger out of Thor's mouth, and directed Thor to what he was doing. He pouted but willingly let Bruce take over. He found himself being picked up again and layed down on his back, his head on the pillows. Gentle hands caressed his plump thighs as they eased his legs apart. Thor struggled not to cry out as the finger he was just sucking on, still wet with his own saliva, cautiously slid it's way into his hole. His hips started to thrust involuntary, but soon he found them being held in place. “Stay still my love, let me” Bruce whispered as he fucked Thor with long and steady strokes. He relaxed back and let his lover spoil him. Finally Bruce's hand was around his cock. Thor's decently large member fitted into Bruce's fist like it was made to be held there. As Bruce picked up the pace, fucking Thor harder and faster, he became in awe of Thor's body, how it moved like the ocean. The up and down of Thor's wide chest as he panted, was like a wave something Bruce struggled to take his eyes off of. Thor came rather quickly, crying out Bruce's name as he did.

 

He hid his flushed face in his hands and attempted to fix his hair that had become tasseled and damp with sweat. Bruce stopped him, grabbing his face and covering it with kisses.  
“Well done gorgeous”   
“I fucking missed you” panted Thor.  
“I missed you too” Bruce smiled, pilling of his pajama bottoms to finally free his own aching reaction. Thor reached for it to try and help. “Hold on my dear” Bruce said, carefully straddling Thor's chest, staying up on his knees as not to crush him. He positioned his cock over Thor's opened mouth, then placed his hands on the bed frame and allowed Thor to rub him off. Bruce's cock was huge, Thor used both hands to satisfy it, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining taking it in his through or up his ass. When Bruce came, Thor happily swallowed his cum. “Jesus Christ... so good Thor” Bruce panted, coming down from his orgasm. Flopped himself down next to Thor and swaddled him up in his arms “thank you” mumbled Thor into his collarbone.   
“No, thank you”   
“Can I sleep?”   
Luckily Bruce didn't have to do anything more than tilt his head slightly to see his alarm clock. He was delighted to see that they still had a couple of hours before they should be getting up. “Yes my love, you can sleep.”   
“I love you” said Thor, any quieter and it would have been unbearable   
“I love you too, sleep well” Bruce smiled. He stroked Thor's hair as he felt him drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't really know how to end thus chapter!   
> I'll hopefully update soon tho!


End file.
